


Night Untold

by RebelGirl1000



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Anti-Sam Tarly, Anti-Sansa, Anti-Tyrion, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Canon Can Kiss My Ass, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Jon Snow, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Not Beta Read, Rhaegal Lives (ASoIaF), Sorry Not Sorry, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGirl1000/pseuds/RebelGirl1000
Summary: Something happened when Jon Snow killed the Night King. Now Jon and Daenerys will not just have to fight for the Iron Throne. They will have to fight for Jon's very humanity.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 44
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Here I go again. IDK how my mind comes up with this stuff. I'm trying to work on In the Eyes of the Moon, but life and writers block is a bitch. Updates are gonna be whenever, so, yeah. Have fun, wear a mask, get a COVID shot, punch an anti-masker or a Nazi don't be picky. :)

The Living had won. Against all odds they had triumphed over the Army of the Dead. The Night King was slain by the White Wolf, Jon Snow. Tonight, the survivors would feast, tomorrow the war for the Iron Throne would begin.

It was after Tormund’s boisterous toast to Jon, that she noticed the man in question gently set his ale horn down and quietly rubbing his chest, leave the great hall. For just a moment his gaze met hers. Something flashed in those grey eyes. It almost looked like fear. Immediately, Daenerys’s mind went back to the moments before the battle, and the Jon’s world-shattering news. She had not reacted well. She only saw a threat, never realizing how shattering the revelation would have been to him, his entire life had been a lie. Daenerys hadn’t even been able to tell Jon what she herself had learned.

Looking around the hall, it was obvious that no one was paying her any attention. There was an unspoken divide in the hall. The Northern and Vale Lords were on one side. To the other, her Unsullied and the Dothraki intermingled with the Free Folk and various foot soldiers. It seemed the Small folk of Westeros seemed more inclined to accept her people than their lords and ladies were.

Daenerys set down her tea and quickly slipped away from the high table and out into the cold night.

* * *

The winding corridors of Winterfell always seemed dark and cold, yet since the Battle for the Dawn there was something else, something darker, and more morbid seemed to haunt the ancient castle’s halls now, even after the fallen had been cleared. Daenerys fought back a shiver, wrapping her arms around her middle, she finally reached her destination, the Lords chamber. Or what was now the Lords chamber. They used to belong to Robb Stark. Jon’s brother or cousin rather. Sansa Stark had claimed the real chambers for herself when Jon had been south. Daenerys didn’t want to think about the spiteful redhead right now, however.

Ghost lay curled up at the door, as she approached the direwolf raised his head and whined forlornly at her. A sadness that Daenerys felt too was present. She knelt down and stroked his head behind his now missing ear.

“Why are you out here?” Ghost whimpered again and laid his head down. Daenerys sighed and stood. For a moment she hesitated, then taking a deep breath she pushed open the door.

The first thing she noticed was the cold, then the darkness. Exhaling, she could see her breath. Frost had begun to form on the inside of the windows. Jon sat before the hearth, only a few embers glowing within. Daenerys shivered.

“Jon.” She saw him stiffen. “We must speak.”

“Not tonight Your Grace.” He said, still refusing to turn and face her. The words stung. Your Grace, not Daenerys or Dany. Daenerys stepped fully into the room shutting the door behind her. Walking over to the chair, she knelt, laying a hand on Jon’s arm. Even the leather of his gambeson seemed freezing. Jon finally turned to face her. She fought back a gasp. He looked almost dead. There was no color in his face save for the dark circles under his eyes. How no one noticed how unwell he looked in the hall she did not know.

“Jon.” She whispered “ Are you well? What’s happening to you?” He pulled his arm from her grasp.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not.” She reached up to cup his cheek but Jon’s flinch had her drawing her hand back to her lap. The hurt must have been obvious on her face. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Jon please. Let me in.” After what felt like an eternity Jon removed his face from his hands, he stared blankly at the dying fire.

“I’m sorry about Ser Jorah.” He finally said. Daenerys stiffened at the mention of her fallen friend.

“He loved me.” She stated. “But I could never love him the way he wanted. Not the way I love you.”

“Dany.” He said it with such sadness. Her heart was about to be shattered again, maybe beyond repair.

“Is this about our relation, does it now disgust you so?”

“What? No!” Jon sat forward and took her warm hands into his freezing ones. The tips of his fingers almost looked blue. She needed to get him to a Maester. “It has nothing to do with you being my aunt.”

“Is it about how I reacted in the crypts. I know I reacted badly, it was just so sudden and unexpected-“

“No Dany,” he said, cutting her off. “I swear to the old gods and the new it is nothing that you have done.”

“Then what is happening? Jon please don’t shut me out.” Jon just shook his head. “Whatever it is, you don’t have to bear it alone.” Daenerys cried, crawling onto Jon’s lap. She took his face into her hands. “Tell me.”

Jon looked into her beautiful violet eyes and took a deep breath, “When I killed the Night King, something happened…”

* * *

_It was like the entire world had frozen. The shards of ice that were once the Night King sat suspended in thin air. Jon gasped and stumbled to his feet, nothing moved, silence sat over Winterfell in a chilling blanket._

_“Congratulations, Aegon.”_

_Jon spun, Bran was still sitting in his wheelchair at the base of the heart tree, staring at him blankly._

_“Bran what happened, what is this?”_

_“You killed the Night King.” Then Bran did something that should have been impossible, he stood and began to walk towards Jon._

_“Bran.”_

_“I’m not Bran. Bran died in a cave north of the wall. I’m the Three-eyed Raven.” He reached Jon. “For the little that it’s worth. I’m sorry about this next part. It will be unpleasant for you.” Before Jon could even begin to try and comprehend what was happening, Bran or the Three-eyed Raven pulled a dragon glass dagger from his sleeve and plunged it into Jon’s heart. Jon gasped, reaching up to try and fight but it was like all of his strength had vanished. It was like he was back at Castle Black during the mutiny. Cold began to spread from his chest. Unlike last time the world wasn’t fading into darkness. If anything, it was becoming clearer._

_“You see the Night King isn’t just a monster made of ice. He was created by the Children of the Forest at the command of the Old Gods. But the Night King, he tried to fight the magic that created him, it was a pathetic attempt. He failed and the ice consumed him, turning him into that creature you just killed Aegon. He didn’t want to destroy me for being the world’s memory. He wanted to destroy me for ordering his creation. The Children soon realized their error in creating him. They tried to blame me, but I was able to convince them otherwise. Much like how I convinced all of you.”_

_The Three-Eyed Raven paused and cocked his head._

_“The Children and the First Men defeated him once, locked him away in the Land of Always Winter. But he gathered his strength and rebuilt his army. The time had come to put him down for good, and you did Aegon. Now you will take his place as our servant. With the blood of Old Valyria and the blood of the First men you will be stronger than your predecessor. You will not succumb to the darkness of the cold so quickly. You will live for eternity in between life and death, unlike your predecessor who was death only. Let me tell you a secret.” Jon was on his knees, the thing that was once his brother leaning over him. “For the world to go on there must be balance. There must always be the Great Other. The enemy, the monster that parents will tell their children stories about at night to get them to behave. That singular being who strikes fear into the hearts of man, and turns them towards the gods.” The Three-eyed raven stepped back and returned to the wheelchair. “That is why the Night King was created.” The thing that was once Bran smiled sadly. “Goodbye Aegon.”_

_Then the world was once again moving, a murder of ravens took flight as the dead fell and cries of victory rose around the battlefield. In the Godswood, Jon collapsed, clutching his chest as ice began to spread through his veins, staring at the lifeless body of his younger brother._

* * *

As Jon finished recounting what happened in the Godswood, Daenerys reached to his undone gambeson and pulled it and the linen tunic aside. The first time she had seen his scars from his resurrection, after the disastrous mission beyond the wall. She had been shocked. Since then, she had become intimately familiar with them often trailing kisses on the one above his heart when they coupled. Now, a seam of black dragon glass stood out against his pale flesh. Directly planted into the scar above his heart. Pulsing black veins seemed to spread from the shard. She reached out and gently traced her fingers over it. Jon shivered.

“Daenerys, I’m turning into the Night King.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God. People like this! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
> Just one quick note. Basically in the penultimate part of the Long Night Jon and Arya switch places. Arya had to scream in Viserion's face instead and Jon made it to the Godswood just in time to stop the Night King from stabbing Bran. Imagine a brutal, intense, intricately choreographed fight between the two ending with Jon barely being able to find an opening and end the Night King.  
> I loved Arya killing him on the show but thought that we were robbed of Jon and NK's final confrontation. Fuck you Season 8 and fuck you D&D

It felt like her heart had frozen in her chest, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. She gazed into Jon’s dark eyes and saw fear. Looking back down at his scarred chest, seeing the dragon glass embedded within.

“I, I can’t think straight with this cold.” She got up and turned to the hearth. She knelt and began to rebuild the dying fire. Once the flames danced merrily in the hearth Daenerys turned back to Jon. “What are we going to do?”

“You are not to do anything. It will only be a matter of time until I am like the old Night King. I will disappear once you take the Throne. It will also solve any questions on who is the true ruler.” Jon stated coldly. Daenerys rushed back to his side.

“No. You will do no such thing.” She knelt before him once again. “We will take the throne together we will rule and you will not disappear Jon. You’re too important.”

“And what happens when I change when I am no longer a mortal man? When I become the very thing, I fought to destroy for so long.” He challenged her. Daenerys was silent, thinking over what Jon had told her.

“The Three-eyed Raven said the old Night King only had the blood of the First Men. You have that, it’s true. But Jon, you also have the blood of the dragon running through your veins. Fire made flesh. Perhaps it will balance out the Ice.” Jon shook his head and stood, moving to stand by the window. The chamber was beginning to warm; rivulets of water condensed and ran down the inside of the window.

“What if it’s not enough?” He asked looking out into the night. “Dany, I can feel myself changing.” He turned again and went to her side kneeling down on the floor next to her. He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest, over his heart and his scars. Daenerys gave a shuddered gasp, tears prickled in her eyes. Where once a steady heartbeat resided was mostly silence, every once and a while a slow bah-dump.

“It’s not just my heart. Tonight, the ale became water in my mouth, everything I ate seemed to be ash. Yet I still hunger, I still feel thirst.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I feel something, calling out from within me. Begging to be unleashed. It’s dark and Dany it scares me.” Tears now freely ran down Daenerys’s fair cheeks.

“Does it call to you now?” Daenerys asked. Jon was silent for a moment.

“No.” He muttered, leaning back cupping her jaw in his freezing hand. He smiled sadly. “This is the first time it’s been silent.”

“Then I must stay by your side and you mine.”

“Dany…”

“No Jon, listen. We are Targaryens we answer to neither gods nor men. The Old Gods will not take you. We will fight everyday if we must. I will make sure that you see your child grow.” She immediately fell silent her eyes widened as Jon stared at her in shock.

“My child?” He asked hesitantly. This was not how she had wanted to tell him, Dany simply nodded.

“You were right. The witch was an unreliable source of information.” She said, drawing his hand to her stomach. His eyes widened, feeling the small bump that rested under his hand.

“If you cannot fight this curse, this fate for me, then fight it for our child so that they may know the wonderful, amazing man who is their father. Jon stared at her in absolute wonder. Then he reached up and pulled Daenerys into a kiss. Their lips met and Jon felt heat run through his body once again.

“I am yours and you are mine.” Daenerys whispered.

“I am yours.” Jon repeated back. They sat together in the warming room, in comforting silence, Jon’s hand still resting on her belly.

“We can’t tell anyone.” Jon suddenly stated. Daenerys sat up and looked over at him.

“What?”

“ We can’t tell anyone about me, about my true parentage or what I’m becoming.”

Daenerys couldn’t help but frown at him.

“I understand about your parents. That would change not only the succession, but the very history of Westeros, there are also those who could seek to drive us apart.” A certain red head come to mind. “We can’t tell anyone till the throne is secure. But surely, you must tell at least your sisters about what happened to you. I don’t think becoming the new Night King is something you can hide.”

“They just fought a war to end the threat of the Night King. If anyone finds out that I am becoming the very thing they destroyed.” Jon trailed up and removed his hand from her bump, rubbing the wound in his chest. “It will make the mutiny at Castle Black look like a tea party.” Daenerys bit her lip as Jon looked at her desperately, “Please Dany.” Daenerys wordlessly nodded. Jon closed his eyes and let his head fall back in relief. Daenerys pushed a stray curl from his face. The night had been far more draining that she had expected. For just a bit she wanted the world outside to disappear.

“Come to bed with me Jon Snow.” Jon opened his eyes as Daenerys stood and pulled him to his feet. “I have found these last few days rather exhausting and can think of no better way than to recuperate than with a good nights rest next to the man I love, the father of my unborn child, my king.” Jon smiled softly. Though the smile did not reach his eyes.

“I can think of nothing better my queen.” Daenerys went to the door and opened it, letting Ghost in, the direwolf trotted into the chamber and hopped onto the bed, curling up and promptly falling asleep. Jon rolled his eyes but Daenerys giggled at the Wolf. The pair undressed and climbed beneath the furs. Jon’s skin was absolutely freezing as he wrapped his arms around her but Daenerys didn’t care.

“I believe it’s my turn to keep your warm.” She whispered, Jon chuckled and kissed her brow. Tonight, was about them, Daenerys would worry about the rest of the world and the future tomorrow.

* * *

Daenerys woke early the next morning, the sun’s early rays not yet touching the horizon. Jon lay next to her, completely bare, she had somehow managed to steal all the furs, and Ghost during the night. She couldn’t help but examine him in the early light. Before the Long Night, when Jon slept beside her, it was one of the rare times when he looked at peace. The worry lines faded; the constant tension dissipated from his shoulders. Daenerys secretly loved those moments, because it meant she could be at peace too. They weren’t the Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi, King in the North, or the White Wolf. They were simply Jon and Dany.

Now though, Jon looked dead. Hesitantly, Daenerys reached out and laid her hand on top of his chest. Directly over the pulsing black veins that were spreading from the shard of Dragon glass embedded in his chest. Everything was still, Daenerys held her breath until she felt the faint thump of his heart under her hand. Suddenly it was like the room was pressing in around her. Dany couldn’t breathe. She pushed off the furs, startling Ghost in the process. Jon use to awaken with the slightest movement or noise, now he remained oblivious. Daenerys dressed quickly, grabbing Jon’s cloak along the way. Wrapping herself in the warmth of him, it smelled of leather and woodsmoke. Ghost followed her into the hall.

Winterfell was silent, the many occupants sleeping off the celebration of the night before. She entered the main yard and smiled softly as Ghost loped off to relieve himself and no doubt find some breakfast. Daenerys looked towards the gate that led to the Godswood. Without even thinking it through Daenerys moved to the gate and slipped inside. It was her first-time setting foot in the sacred wood. The North had made it clear she was unwelcome and seeing her step into their place of worship would without a doubt be seen as some sort of ultimate insult. If the castle was silent, the Godswood was dead. No birds chirping in the trees, no wind causing the branches to dance in the early dawn. Daenerys shivered and pulled Jon’s cloak tighter around herself. Finally stopping in front of the infamous Weirwood tree. She stared at the blood red sap, the carved face. Was the Three-Eyed Raven in there now, watching her? Enjoying the destruction he wrought. Was that why Bran had told Jon the truth of his parentage to Sam Tarly? To break them apart so that the Raven could curse Jon and turn him into the very monster they thought to destroy. Just so the gods could have their immortal servant, their Great Other? If so then the gods were crueler than she ever could have imagined.

“Why?” She whispered “Why? Hasn’t he done enough for you? Hasn’t he given all that he is and more! The dragon was awake and suddenly it wanted to burn this stupid tree with it’s stupid face to the ground. “Why can’t we have peace?” She yelled fisting the fabric of her borrowed cloak. “We are Targaryens and we will answer to no gods. Not even you!”

“You may want to stop screaming like a mad woman.” Someone said coldly. Daenerys jumped, spinning around to be greeted by Arya Stark standing several paces behind her. The assassin arched a brow at Daenerys. She suddenly realized that tears ran freely down her cheeks. “You shouldn’t be here.” Jon’s favorite sister stated coldly.

“Forgive me, Lady Arya.” Daenerys said. The queenly façade falling easily into place. “I did not mean cause any disrespect. I will leave.” She began to walk away from the heart tree.

“I mean you don’t belong here in the North. And I’m no fucking lady.” Arya replied as Daenerys passed her. Daenerys shut her eyes, and exhaled. She tried to bring her temper under control.

“You know,” she said softly. “On our way here, Jon told me all about you. His favorite sibling.” Arya just continued to stare at her blankly. “He told me of all your adventures. How you loved the stories about my ancestors, especially about Queen Visenya. I was excited to meet you. To see what a true family was like.” Daenerys looked over back at the heart tree. “But then we arrived. And I was met with nothing but contempt. My people even more so, simply because of the side of the sea they were born on. Even though we came to help you win a war.”

“You made Jon bend the knee.” Arya stated. “You burn people. I was in Essos. I know what you did to the Masters of Meereen. You’re no better than your mad father.”

“I am NOT my father!” Daenerys hissed. “Yes I crucified 163 Masters of Meereen. Would you like to know why? Because on the road from Yunkai they crucified 163 slave children. To send me a message about my mission to liberate the slaves. The men I burned? I was at war, people die. The Tarly’s betrayal of their liege lady was a crime where the punishment is execution. I imagine being incinerated instantly is a better way to die than being cooked alive by wildfire. And as for Jon, he didn’t bend the knee until I swore to join the fight against the dead. After I flew north and saved him and his men on their mad quest past the Wall to capture a wight to show to the Seven Kingdoms. My sweet son died beyond the Wall to save your brother.” Daenerys tried to hide the crack in her voice at the mention of her poor sweet Viserion. Arya’s eyes narrowed.

“I had to fight that thing. There was nothing sweet about it.” Daenerys bristled.

“He liked his head scratched, and if it were possible he would try to climb into my lap. Like he did when he was newly hatched. He was not a thing to me.” Arya continued to stare at her. Daenerys shifted, uncomfortable with the assassin.

“You’re telling the truth.” Her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer. “Or at least what you believe is the truth. What about Jon?”

“I did not bloody seduce your brother. I’m not a whore, contrary to what many people seem to believe. I had no choice when I was forced to marry my first husband. Yet because I married into the Dothraki, I am labeled as such by the oh so righteous lords of the Seven Kingdoms, because I chose to have previous lovers warm my bed so I could feel just a tiny bit of comfort, so I wouldn’t be so lonely.” Now that she had started Daenerys couldn’t stop herself. “I have never felt the way I feel about Jon with any other man in my past. I love him with all my heart. I love him and I want to be with him whether we rule the Seven Kingdoms together or we are just a man and woman together somewhere out in the world.”

“So, you truly love him.”

“Yes! How many times must I say it? How can I prove it? And don’t bloody say that I should leave and never come back. Because I will not leave him and break his heart.” Daenerys exhaled and shut her eyes, trying to get better control of her breathing.

“Damn.” Arya stepped around the queen, looking at her like she was examining a piece of livestock. “Perhaps Sansa was wrong about you. You’re not just using Jon for the North. But what about its people.”

“Surely you must understand the North cannot sustain itself if it became independent. There has been nothing but war for the past eight years. You have no food, no allies, no possibilities for trade. The lords may be able to sustain themselves with their stores, but what about the small folk? Will the lords look to care for them? From what I have seen the small folk will be left to freeze or starve.” Daenerys stated.

“I want to make the world a better place. I want to help those who have been ignored and made to suffer. Why is it that no one here seems to believe that. Jon was the first person I met on this damned continent that seemed to believe in my dream who didn’t think I was a foolish girl trying to play some game.

“It’s because Jon had a shit time of it growing up. I think you did too.”

“It was not easy.” Daenerys murmured.

“The problem is Your Grace,” Daenerys set her jaw at the other woman’s mocking tone. “The lords here don’t want change. They want everything to stay the same. They want to keep their lands and titles, their little bits of power. They want to get more through selling daughters and sisters to the highest bidder with the most to offer and if that doesn’t work, they go to war. Trust me, I speak from witnessing it firsthand. You won’t be able to do it.” Daenerys turned away, from the assassin. “At least not on your own. But maybe with Jon you two could begin to make the world a little bit less shite.” Daenerys turned back to Arya. Who was still just standing there. Arms folded behind her back, staring at her.

“I’m not my sister. I don’t make decisions about people and refuse to change them. I don’t trust you even a little. But everything you’ve said has been true. So maybe, just maybe you aren’t completely mad.”

“You have my thanks. I think.” Arya nodded at Daenerys and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Arya stopped and turned to the queen. “Jon told me that your favorite stories were the ones about dragons, would you like to meet them?” She asked, hesitantly extending the proverbial olive branch. Arya stared at her for a moment, debating whether to say yes. The child in her was screaming yes, but the other, the one who had been through hell and back was saying don’t trust the foreign queen. Even if Jon did. For once the child won out. Arya nodded. Daenerys couldn’t help but smile as the pair exited the Godswood and made their way to the gates, around them the castle was finally starting to awaken. Drogon and Rhaegal rested a fair bit from the castle. The walk to their nest was quite until Arya decided to speak.

“Why call them your children?”

“I was gifted three stone eggs at my wedding. But when I touched them I felt life moving within. When my husband was dying I made a bargain with a witch to save him. A life for a life, I thought she had meant his prized stallion but I was wrong. It was my unborn child who died. Then my husband died anyway. The witch had tricked me you see, she gave him life, but he couldn’t move, speak, eat, or drink. I smothered him to put him out of his misery. That night I placed the stone eggs on his pyre and lit it. Then I walked into the flames expecting to die. The next morning, I walked out of the ashes with my dragons. They became my children. I thought that they would be the only children I would ever have.”

They finally reached the dragons. Rhaegal was curled up as tightly as he could. His wounds from the Long Night were still healing and he was significantly weakened. He raised his head and puffed some smoke in greeting before curling back up. Drogon stretched out almost like a giant cat before moving to Daenerys and Arya. Daenerys smiled and reached out stroking his snout. She turned to Arya and nodded at the young woman.

“You can pet him. As long as I am here he won’t hurt you.” Hesitantly, Arya reached out and touched him. She couldn’t help but grin wildly running her hand over his hot scales.

“I’m touching a bloody dragon.” She whispered. Drogon huffed and Arya stepped back as he stretched his wings and took to the sky. Rhaegal chuffed, staring longingly at his brother flying.

“Oh, hush you.” Daenerys walked over to the green dragon, running her hands over his neck, checking the wounds Viserion had inflicted during the battle. “Once you heal you can fly with your brother again.” Rhaegal rubbed his huge head up against her, causing Dany to stumble. She laughed, gently pushing him away.

“They really are your children.” Arya was staring at her incredulously. Daenerys’s hand instinctively went to her stomach.

“Yes they are.”

“Soon they won’t be your only children. You’re with child.” Daenerys looked at Arya shocked.

“How?”

“Last night at the feast you drank tea. And you keep touching your stomach. It’s not hard to figure out. Does Jon know?” Daenerys nodded.

“I told him last night.”

Daenerys fell silent, looking around the two of them were alone, no one could overhear them. Daenerys knew Jon wanted to keep what happened after the battle a secret. But it was impossible, his change could not be kept a secret. Arya was his sister; she knew they were close. But she also knew that Arya was close to Sansa and Daenerys saw the hunger for power in the redhead. She would undoubtedly use Jon’s curse to get the Northern Lords to back her.

“Arya I need to tell you something. And you cannot tell a soul, especially your sister.” Arya stiffened a mask slipping back into place. “It’s about Jon.” Daenerys hoped she was doing the right thing. She hoped Jon would forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again written when I should probably be sleeping. Dany and Jon are going to have a lot to deal with. Those poor kids just can't seem to catch a break! Not gonna lie this is most definitely the fic where I take my anger out on characters I do not like. Just to be clear I love Sophie Turner and Peter Dinklage as actors. I loved Tyrion in the beginning but from season 7 onwards he just somehow managed to press all my buttons. Sorry if you like him! It's just me being me. I will also say, never really been a Sansa fan. Maybe in my other fic she'll get a redemption, maybe not idk. I also firmly believe season 8 robbed us of an amazing friendship between Arya and Dany. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Once again, wear a mask, punch an anti-masker or a Nazi don't be picky :)


End file.
